


[Podfic]At Samhain

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [75]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Samhain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Samhain the veil between the worlds is at its thinnest. So thin that spirits can pass through if they are determined enough. Arthur has never been anything but determined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]At Samhain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At Samhain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489288) by [ZairaA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/pseuds/ZairaA). 



> Music is Home by Philip Philips.

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Datsamhain.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Datsamhain.m4b)


End file.
